Last Object
by tersugakan
Summary: [BTS ff] Setelah berita kematian Kim Namjoon tersebar, seorang seniman bernama Jungkook muncul memberikan keterangan. Lewat gambar pesanan yang ditirunya dari dua foto terakhir, ia yakin ini bukan sekadar kematian biasa. Last object … dua carik kertas berisi lukisan realistik yang digores oleh pensil. Akankah menuntun mereka pada pelaku sebenarnya?


**[Oneshot] Last Object**

Fanfiction by tersugakan

·Kim Namjoon · Jeon Jungkook · Yoongi · Jimin·

_AU, Thriller, Psychologhy, Crime, Mystery. Family_

Oneshoot | PG

©2014

Setelah berita kematian Kim Namjoon tersebar, seorang seniman bernama Jungkook muncul memberikan keterangan. Lewat gambar pesanan yang ditirunya dari dua foto terakhir, ia yakin ini bukan sekadar kematian biasa.

_Last object_ … dua carik kertas berisi lukisan realistik yang digores oleh pensil. Akankah menuntun mereka pada pelaku sebenarnya?

.

.

. 

Gemeresak koran yang kulipat jadi satu-satunya suara yang menghidupkan ruangan ini. Ruangan persegi yang sempit, penuh sesak, dikelilingi oleh gulungan kertas serta beberapa alat tulis, asbak berisi rautan dan serbuk karbon. Benar-benar berantakan. Jika badanmu terlampau tinggi, mungkin kau akan merasa begitu dekat dengan langit-langitnya. Orang-orang menyebut ini seperti kandang babi. Tapi aku merasa nyaman. Di sini aku bisa berkarya dan meraih benda yang kubutuhkan dengan mudah.

Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda berusia awal dua puluh satu tahun. Hidup sendiri di penginapan murah yang jika kau ke sana, maka kau perlu mendaki tanjakan yang berliku seperti mur. Lalu ketika kau menanggah, sebuah atap kecoklatan terlihat menyembul di balik lereng. Tidak banyak orang yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Dua teman seperjuanganku pergi satu demi satu. Turun gunung dan menyewa penginapan yang lebih layak juga masuk akal.

Jadi, di sinilah aku. Duduk rapi melipat kaki. Sendirian meratapi matahari terbit lewat jendela usang yang kubiarkan terbuka. Hitung-hitung memperbaiki sirkulasi udara.

Segelas teh hijau aku tandaskan ke meja berkaki rendah. Hangat mengepul di samping kertas koran berwarna buram. Aku melongok, membaca ulang deretan aksara yang sempat membuatku termenung.

"_Pihak Kepolisian Masih Berusaha Mengusut Kasus Kematian Kim Bersaudara."_

Awalnya aku membaca sekilas. Berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah hal biasa. Di belahan dunia lain mungkin saja terjadi yang lebih parah. Tapi ketika aku membaca lebih seksama … tiba-tiba aku merasa begitu dekat.

Kim Namjoon dan adik perempuannya bernama Kim Namhyeong. Nama dua orang yang pernah aku gambar. Tiga minggu yang lalu mereka datang ditemani satu orang laki-laki. Rasanya aku masih bisa mengingat wajah Namjoon yang cerah. Rambutnya mengembang seperti kelopak bunga matahari. Pagi itu bel di rumahku berbunyi serak. Aneh juga kedengarannya, rumah sewaan murah seperti ini repot-repot menyediakan bel. Suaranya tidak jauh berbeda dengan klakson mobil si tua Jenkins di kartun Spongebob. Puji syukur aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan baik dari dalam, hingga akhirnya pintu depan rumahku berayun. Tiga orang tampak berdiri berjejal. Aku memicing menahan silau. Mereka tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan.

"_Jeon Jungkook_?" Seorang wanita menatapku. Menunjuk dengan alis yang terangkat antusias.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Kudengar kau membuka jasa pelukisan, ya? Aku punya dua foto yang ingin digambar. Bisa kita bicarakan di dalam?"

Aku memandang deretan wajah itu dengan gelagapan. "O-oh iya, si-silahkan masuk."

Kubawa mereka ke ruang tamu yang sempit. Kami duduk di lantai kayu, mengelilingi meja kotak. Wanita itu bercerita dengan semangat tentang kedatangannya kemari. Termasuk identitas dirinya dan seorang lelaki yang ternyata bernama Kim Namjoon.

Namhyeong mendorong lembaran foto di atas meja ke arahku. "Aku ingin kau menggambar dua foto ini. Kami baru saja mengambilnya kemarin. Kau tidak keberatan, _kan_?"

Kugapai lembaran itu dan melihatnya satu-satu. Satu foto menampilkan Namjoon dan Namhyeong duduk berdua di kasur, bersandar pada dinding kamar. Sedangkan sisanya menampilkan tiga orang. Namjoon, Namhyeong dan satu lagi aku tidak tahu siapa.

"Aku tahu kemampuanmu dari lelaki ini." Kulepaskan pandangan dari lembaran foto yang mengkilat. Mengekor arah jari telunjuk Namhyeong. "Seungjo bilang lukisanmu bagus," kekehnya.

Aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Namhyeong adalah pribadi yang ceria. Ia penggembira ulung. Juga Namjoon dan lelaki yang disebut Seungjo tadi tak jauh berbeda. Kurasa mereka sangat akrab dan hangat. Sampai rela datang ke rumah usang ini hanya untuk memintaku menggambar.

"Tapi, kalian tahu kan," kuteliti wajah mereka satu-satu, "tipe lukisanku bagaimana?"

"Aku tahu!" sambar Namhyeong. "Goresan pensil di atas kertas. Realistik. Dengan efek bayangan yang menawan. Seolah-olah aku bisa melihat tekstur wajahku sendiri di sana."

Aku mengangguk-angguk, sekadar memastikan. Takutnya mereka mengira lukisanku adalah akrilik di atas kanvas. Penuh warna dan mewah. Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang mencoba peruntungan baru dengan menggeluti sketsa-sketsa sederhana. Gambar yang terkesan bersahaja dan penuh kepasrahan.

"Jadi, kira-kira kapan kami bisa mengambilnya lagi ke sini?"

Ruas jariku terlipat, menghitung kiranya berapa banyak waktu yang kuperlukan.

"Satu minggu. Tapi biasanya aku perlu waktu tambahan."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menelepon kami jika gambarnya sudah selesai. Biar kusebutkan nomor ponselku."

Aku menghela napas. Itu kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu. Mereka yang selama berhari-hari aku pandangi fotonya dengan fokus, menuangkannya kembali di atas kertas. Mereka tersenyum. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa semuanya akan berakhir tragis.

Mereka bahkan belum mengambil gambar ini.

Waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menggambar terbilang banyak. Tentu saja. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama tiap detail. Cahaya yang masuk dan bayangan yang tercipta. Serinci itu hingga aku menemukan remah-remah keganjilan. Ini bukan gambar biasa. Aku bahkan bisa merasakannya ketika ujung pensilku menyalin apa yang ada di sana.

Ada yang tidak beres. Foto itu. Ekspresi Namjoon. Latar yang mereka tempati. Semuanya! Semua hal itulah yang akan aku beberkan di hadapan polisi.

-Last Object-

"Nama anda?"

Polisi di hadapanku berkata. Matanya yang semula menunduk menatap lembaran berkas, pelan-pelan naik, menatapku di atas bingkai kacamata bacanya yang melorot.

Aku berdehem sebentar. "Jeon Jungkook."

"Jeon … jung … kook," ejanya sembari menulis. Ia mengangguk-ngangguk. Tag nama di bajunya ikut borgoyang, mengkilat-kilat. _Min Yoongi_, begitu tertulis.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?"

"Aku ingin membantu pihak kepolisian mengungkap kematian Kim bersaudara."

Tanganku yang semula tertangkup di atas paha dengan rapi, mulai bergerak ke bawah. Meraih tas ransel yang kusandarkan di sisi kursi. Kubenamkan tangan ke dalamnya, menggapai tabung serupa tempat _shuttlecock_ badminton.

"Dua minggu yang lalu kami sempat bertemu," kukeluarkan dua lembar kertas yang tergulung di dalam, membentangkannya pada meja di antara kami, "mereka memintaku untuk menggambar ini."

Kudengar suara bibir Yoongi yang menyedot udara. Matanya mengecil memerhatikan gambar dengan serius.

"Apa yang salah dengan gambar ini?" responnya tak lama kemudian. Alisnya berkerut-kerut, menatapku tidak paham.

"Coba lihat ini." Kutunjuk satu gambar. Namjoon bersama dua orang lainnya sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Meja dipenuhi oleh berbagai kudapan. Gelas-gelas kaca berdiri tegak. Mangkuk mengepul berisi gundukan nasi. Di tengah ada panci berisi kuah merah yang mendidih, meletup-letup, menenggelamkan bongkahan sayur mayur dan daging. "Namjoon tidak melihat ke arah kamera. Pandangannya sedikit melenceng ke kiri. Mungkin pada sesuatu yang ada di sisi juru kamera," aku memaparkan.

"Itu adiknya kan?" Yoongi menunjuk wanita yang tersenyum di samping Namjoon.

"Iya, itu Namhyeong."

"Lalu yang satu orang lagi siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Telunjukku berputar melingkari wajah lelaki itu. "Tapi kurasa dia teman mereka. Sama seperti Seungjo."

"Bahkan Seungjo sendiri tak ada di dalam foto ini," gerutunya, "kau ingat tanggal berapa persisnya mereka datang ke rumahmu?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Mereka datang tiga minggu yang lalu. Hanya itu yang aku dapatkan. Terkadang aku memang tidak memerhatikan tanggal atau pun hari, kecuali jika telah menyelesaikan sebuah karya. Pandanganku tertuju pada tulisan di pojok gambar. Ada tanggal di mana karya itu selesai dibuat. 140413, yang berarti tahun dua ribu empat belas, bulan empat, tanggal tiga belas. Tinggal menghitung waktu mundur tujuh hari. Itulah tanggal mereka berkunjung. Aku yakin menyelesaikan gambar ini tepat waktu, satu minggu. Tanpa ada waktu tambahan seperti yang biasa aku butuhkan.

"Mereka datang hari Minggu, tanggal Enam April 2014."

"Ahh, ingatanmu tajam sekali, Bung." Yoongi berbicara sambil kembali menulisi lembaran berkas-berkasnya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak juga."

Ia berdehem, menarik kursi lebih dekat dengan meja dan memperbaiki posisi duduk. "Kau ingat itu pukul berapa?"

Pandanganku mengawang, melintasi ruang ini dan mengingat bagaimana mereka datang. Aku sempat memicing ketika melihat tiga orang itu di depan pintu. Sinar matahari di belakang badan mereka rasanya membuat mataku sedikit butuh beradaptasi. Tapi aku ingat, botol susu sapi belum muncul di depan pintu saat itu. Sementara Bibi Hwang biasa datang untuk mengantarkannya pada pukul sembilan pagi. Berarti Kim bersaudara datang sebelum pukul sembilan.

Aku melipat bibirku ke dalam. Melirik ke kiri dan kanan sambil mencoba terus menimbang-nimbang. "Aku tidak tahu kapan persisnya. Tapi aku yakin mereka datang sebelum pukul sembilan. Mungkin sekitar delapan lebih."

Yoongi mengangguk. Mulut pulpennya kembali terdengar bergesekan dengan lembaran kertas.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, mereka datang ke tempatmu pada hari Minggu, Enam April 2014. Antara pukul delapan sampai sembilan pagi." Yoongi melepaskan perhatiannya dari lembaran kertas. Menatapku dengan kepala yang terjulur. "Tapi, apa kau tahu kapan mereka meninggal?"

Aku menggeleng. Tiba-tiba Yoongi menyambar dengan suara misterius. "Mereka meninggal tanggal Enam April!"

Aku terenyak. Tengkukku meremang.

"Be-benarkah?"

Ia mengecilkan matanya, menatapku tajam. "Hahaha! Tentu saja tidak!"

Yoongi di depanku menatap dengan pandangan konyol. Terbahak tanpa dosa. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagiku untuk mendapatkan diri kembali. Yoongi masih saja bertingkah meremehkan. Sementara aku membenarkan kerah mantel dengan malu.

"Hei, Bung!" ucapnya mengangkat dagu, "kalau mau main-main, jangan di kantor polisi! Kau mengerti, hah?"

"Aku tidak main-main. Ini serius."

Dia terus saja memojokkanku dengan deretan kalimat pedas. Berulang kali aku tegaskan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan. Tak lebih dari mencoba membantu. Seharusnya ia juga sedikit berempati. Turun gunung dan keluar dari rumah yang damai—tak tersentuh hingar-bingar kota—kemudian menjalani perjalanan yang tidak sebentar, tentu bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Sepatutnya dia bisa melihat usaha itu.

"Kau hanya ingin numpang tenar dengan kasus pembunuhan ini, _kan_? Supaya orang-orang tahu kemampuanmu melukis dan kau dapat keuntungan banyak! Lalu hasil gambaranmu itu jadi karya seni paling bersejarah!"

"_That could be me_. Tapi sayangnya kau yang lebih dulu mencetuskan ide itu ketimbang otakku sendiri."

"Maksudmu apa?"

Aku tak mengindahkan perkataannya. Hanya berkutat dengan ransel untuk kembali mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang ada di resleting depan.

"Lihat ini. Foto asli dari gambar yang mereka minta gambar."

Kusimpan lembar foto itu di tengah meja. Kami berdua melihatnya seperti menonton bakteri yang sedang bereproduksi di sana. Begitu fokus dan mendetail, dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas meja, dan kepala yang condong ke depan.

"Lihat mangkuk nasi ini. Ada efek cermin dari bahan alumuniumnya." Jariku menunjuk-nunjuk. "Sekarang coba bandingkan dengan hasil gambaranku." Kami beralih ke kertas lain. "Lihat. Menggambar membuatku memerhatikan hal detail itu. Aku juga menggambar ulang efek cermin pada mangkuknya."

"Itu seperti… sesosok lelaki," Yoongi menelisik.

Lebih tepatnya sesosok lelaki dengan baju putih berlengan pendek. Ada huruf H terpampang besar di bajunya. Meski sedikit kabur, tapi aku masih bisa memastikan bahwa lelaki itu memakai topi terbalik.

"H?" gumam Yoongi, bingung. "_H for what…?"_

"_Help. H for Help."_

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya menatapku tidak sabar.

Aku menunjuk pose tangan Namjoon. Ibu jari, telunjuk, dan jari tengahnya menjadi tiga jari yang tidak terlipat. Membentuk huruf E secara tidak langsung. Aku mengaitkan itu dengan gerak matanya. Namjoon seolah berkata di dalam foto itu, bahwa kita mesti mengikuti arah matanya untuk melihat huruf H, kemudian menyambungkannya dengan pose tiga jari yang ia buat.

"Namjoon sengaja tidak melihat ke arah kamera lurus-lurus. Perbedaannya mungkin tidak terlalu terlihat kentara. Tapi, jika kau menghabiskan berhari-hari untuk memandangi foto itu, apalagi menggambarnya ulang—seperti yang kulakukan. Aku yakin kau akan menyadarinya."

"Kau yakin dia memang bermaksud membuat huruf E? Kenapa dia tidak membuat itu dengan telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manisnya saja? Bukankah itu lebih masuk akal untuk disebut dengan huruf E?" cerca Yoongi. "Lagi pula banyak orang memilih tiga jari itu untuk membuat huruf E."

Aku mengangguk. "Justru itu. Banyak orang yang melakukannya. Akan jadi terlalu jelas. Mereka akan mudah menyadari bahwa ia membuat huruf E," kutarik napas panjang, "Namjoon tidak ingin orang-orang itu mudah mengerti."

"Waahhh…." Yoongi mengembuskan napasnya keras dan menggeleng, seolah realitasnya telah disusupi sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia percaya. Kupikir, prasangka buruk yang Yoongi buat juga telah perlahan bergeser.

Pulpennya kembali menyapu kertas. Setelah selesai, ia berpaling dengan pena yang masih digenggaman. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Ingin memecahkan kasus ini, _hah?"_ Yoongi memandangku tidak suka.

_Ya Tuhan. Orang ini kenapa?_

"Mari bekerjasama, Jungkook!" Raut mukanya berubah begitu cepat. Ia tersenyum cerah. "Aku yakin pihak kepolisian akan sangat membutuhkan batuanmu. _So, Welcome_!" sambutnya bersemangat. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan sendiri dengan antusias. Sampai aku berpikir apa telapak tangannya tidak sakit?

"Hahaha! Mukamu pucat begitu. Kau pasti kaget ya?" Yoongi menggembuk meja dan terbahak, sampai matanya hanyut. "Aku memang suka menggoda. Jadi terbiasalah sampai beberapa waktu ke depan. Hahahah, mukamu itu."

Bibirku tersenyum, sedikit. Sempat terpikirkan kenapa orang seperti ini bisa diterima di kepolisian? Aku jadi bergidik ngeri. "Berkas-berkas yang kau tulis tadi isinya apa? Sepertinya kau menulis banyak," tanyaku, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ini?" Ia membolak-balik lembaran tipis berwarna putih. "Aku sedang bermain SOS. Dengan diriku sendiri."

"SOS?!"

"Kau tidak tahu? Itu semacam XOX lagi. Cuma aku menggantinya jadi SOS. Hehe."

Aku berkedip lambat. Bukan maksud menanyakan apa itu SOS. Aku tahu permainan itu. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, ia sungguhan bermain SOS?

-Last Object-

Hidupku yang semula berkutat di sekitar melukis, membaca koran dan bercengkrama dengan penduduk setempat, kini mulai berganti menjadi sesuatu yang lebih rumit. Biasanya menjelang sore, dengan matahari yang menjinak dan angin yang berembus lembut, aku duduk pada kursi kayu. Pemandangan kota yang ada di bawah tampak kecil seperti miniatur. Dan aku dari atas sini rasanya seperti jadi yang paling tinggi.

Tapi sekarang, bangun di pagi hari ditemani suara bising kota menjadi hal yang mesti aku akrabi. Selesai percakapan aneh dengan Yoongi kemarin, ia meminta salah satu anggota kepolisian untuk menyiapkan sebuah _flat._ Aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Mengingat perjalan turun gunung agaknya kurang praktis.

Selepas sarapan, kami ada janji untuk bertemu di kantor polisi. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung. Kupikir kami akan membahas tentang gambar lagi, untuk itulah kusempatkan membawa ransel dengan tabung berisi gulungan kertas. Tapi prediksiku jelas-jelas meleset. Dari ambang pintu ruang yang aku masuki kemarin, kulihat Yoongi tengah merapatkan resleting jaket tebalnya.

"Hei, kukira kau tidak akan datang tepat waktu."

Aku membungkuk sekilas dan masuk.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita ke TKP," jawabnya, menjingjing tas. "Mari."

Dia mengemudikan mobil ke kawasan elit Samsung-dong. Aku tidak terlalu memerhatikan pemandangan yang ada di luar kaca. Fokusku terbagi antara duduk di sini dan keadaan di rumah Kim bersaudara. Aku penasaran, akan seperti apa rumah mereka terlihat.

Begitu turun dari mobil, kulihat ada garis kuning polisi yang melintang di depan rumah. Aku dan Yoongi melangkahinya dengan hati-hati. Di dalam, aroma sudah terasa tidak keruan. Ada beberapa petugas berjaga di sekitar lokasi. Juga beberapa orang berpakaian formal yang kukira mereka bagian dari pihak penyelidik.

Garis polisi kembali aku lihat di dalam. Melingkari area yang rasanya tidak asing. Itu sofa yang ada di dalam foto. Sebelum melangkah lebih lanjut, Yoongi berhenti untuk meletakan tas jinjingnya di lantai dan memakai sarung tangan karet. Begitu juga aku.

Dari depan sofa kucoba menyandingkan gambaran tanganku dengan situasi asli. Rasanya seperti menemukan bentuk nyata dari apa yang aku gambar. Garis-garis pensil itu seolah memudar, menjadi realitas ketika mataku menatap bergantian. Ini benar-benar sama. Auranya serupa. Sofa itu sempat mereka duduki. Meja di depannya juga sempat penuh oleh makanan.

"Kau melihat apa?"

"Ini." Aku menoleh sekilas.

"Mirip ya."

Aku hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kira-kira… di sini tempat orang berbaju huruf H itu berdiri." Yoongi berlalu dan menunjuk sebuah titik. "Dia menyaksikan mereka difoto dari sebelah sini. Berdiri di samping kiri si juru kamera. Namjoon melihat ke arahnya dan jadilah."

Yoongi berdiri tegak. Itu daerah yang kami perkirakan sebagai tempat si lelaki berbaju H berdiri. Aku perhatikan tubuhnya baik-baik. Membayangkan kejadian itu di dalam kepalaku. Yoongi melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tapi—

Tunggu….

Lelaki berbaju H itu tidak melakukannya. Seolah-olah ia membiarkan huruf H-nya terlihat jelas, tanpa dikaburkan oleh sempalan tangan. Ini… pasti sudah diatur. Aku yakin.

"Ada apa?" Tahu-tahu Yoongi sudah ada di depanku. Wajahnya miring menelaah. "Jungkook?"

Aku menggeleng, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Sebisa mungkin bertingkah biasa-biasa saja. Entah mengapa, rasanya mengungkapkan apa yang baru saja aku temukan dengan meledak-ledak bukanlah keputusan yang baik. Orangtuaku pernah berkata bahwa seorang polisi punya sensor yang bagus dalam dirinya. Aku tidak pernah membuktikan itu, tapi melihat gelagat Yoongi, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan orang tuaku benar. Yoongi membawaku pada sebuah ruangan. Dan sialnya, lagi-lagi aku merasa tidak asing dengan ruangan ini.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" ia berbisik.

"Lelaki berbaju huruf H."

Kamar yang sekarang kami tempati terbilang luas. Sebelah kiri dari temboknya dipenuhi oleh tempelan. Berjejal poster artis, klub sepak bola, rumus-rumus kimia, hingga kertas memo berwarna-warni.

"Ada apa dengan lelaki berbaju huruf H?"

Aku melangkah mendekati sisi ranjang. Melihat kertas-kertas yang ditempel semrawut pada tembok yang merapat dengan kasur. Dinding yang Kim bersaudara pakai untuk bersandar di dalam foto.

"Dia sengaja menampakkan huruf H-nya. Aku yakin ini semua sudah diatur baik-baik oleh Namjoon. Dan lelaki berbaju H itu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia mencoba untuk menolong Namjoon."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Kita harus menemukan lelaki berbaju huruf H. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah ini."

Ujung sarung tangan karetku menyentuh tekstur kertas poster klub sepak bola. Semakin jauh merangkak, aku kembali melihat sebuah keganjilan.

"Yoongi." Kudengar langkahnya mendekat. "Coba lihat ini."

Ini adalah tembok yang Namjoon dan Namhyeong sandari. Kertas kecil memo terlihat meneruskan kertas-kertas poster yang sudah tampak penuh dari tembok di sampingnya. Tapi aku menemukan sebuah titik mati. Seolah tembok itu tidak bisa ditempeli kertas lagi. Semakin mendekat ke kawasan sandaran Namjoon, maka tempelan memo menjadi semakin jarang.

_Tsssk._

Satu memo berwarna kuning jatuh. Mendarat di atas kasur setelah terombang-ambing di udara. Aku melirik Yoongi, "kau lihat itu?"

"Kertasnya jatuh."

"Sampai kapanpun tembok ini tidak bisa ditempeli." Kuraba permukaannya. "Lembab."

Yoongi berjalan melewatiku. Ia meraih kertas di atas kasur. _"Aku menempel ini untuk kau pungut kembali." _Wajahnya berbalik menatapku kaget. Seolah suaranya sendiri yang tadi terlontar adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Dia sengaja menempel memo ini meski tahu akhirnya akan lepas lagi. Ia mencoba memberi tahu kita."

Kami saling berpandangan waktu sunyi mengunci percakapan. Dengan getar, tangan Yoongi berusaha meraba dinding. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, kupikir ia sedang menghayati. Masuk ke penghayatan paling dalam, seakan-akan dia adalah bongkahan terpisah dari tembok itu.

"Ada sesuatu di dalamnya." Dan kalimat tersebut terjun sebagai wujud lain dari hasil penghayatannya. "Aku akan diskusikan ini dengan anggota penyelidik yang lain. Paling lambat, besok tembok ini sudah dibongkar."

Aku sempat khawatir, apa orang-orang itu mau menerima penemuan kami. Terkadang sesuatu yang disampaikan oleh orang muda memang tak begitu dianggap. Yoongi jelas sekali masih satu kelahiran denganku. Ia juga mungkin berusia sekitar dua puluh tigaan.

Dan hipotesaku memang tidak meleset kali ini. Sorenya di kedai kopi, Yoongi bercerita bahwa usulannya itu ditertawakan habis-habisan. Sampai terpingkal-pingkal.

"Mereka bilang, tembok lembab bukan masalah besar." Ia mengocek kopinya setelah memasukan dua sendok krimmer.

Aku mengembuskan napas singkat. Sebenarnya bukan salah mereka juga. Imej yang selama ini Yoongi bangun telah turut berperan. Seperti yang sama-sama kita tahu, aku saja merasa heran kenapa ia bisa ada di dalam anggota kepolisian. Rasa-rasanya ia lebih cocok jadi seorang penjaga tiket taman hiburan. Atau badut karnaval yang konyol. Bertingkah tanpa beban dan sedikit alergi dengan keseriusan.

Tapi menjadi sosok yang sulit dipercaya tentu bukan salah Yoongi.

Kecuali, jika ia memang sengaja membangun imej itu.

_Sengaja?_

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti. _That feel… uh…_ rasanya seperti aku begitu dekat… pada… sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi, itu membuatku makin ingin mengungkap kasus ini." Ia menjepit telinga cangkirnya di jari, siap menyeruput.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik sekarang kita berfokus pada pencarian lelaki berbaju H. Bila perlu semua orang yang ada di foto itu."

Diam-diam aku membaringkan gambaranku di atas meja. Kami kembali menyemut, seperti serangga menemukan makanannya.

"Waktu itu Namhyeong sempat berkata padaku bahwa ia baru mengambil fotonya kemarin. Tentu, kemarin yang ia maksud adalah tanggal Lima April. Sehari sebelum ia datang ke rumahku."

"Apa itu juga termasuk sebuah kode?" tanya Yoongi hati-hati.

"Kupikir… iya. Karena, informasi semacam itu rasanya tidak perlu disampaikan kepadaku. Kecuali jika mereka memang sedang berusaha memberi tahu."

Aku meneliti setiap inchi goresan. Baju Namhyeong masih sama di dua foto. Tapi Namjoon… tidak. Di atas sofa ia memakai baju lengan pendek. Membuat kulitnya tereskpos. Termasuk suatu yang semula kukira adalah efek bayangan. Tapi, setelah dilihat lebih lanjut, ternyata itu adalah sebuah tanda memar. Berada si sekitar buku lengan atasnya.

"Dia sudah mengalami penyiksaan sebelum foto ini diambil."

Yoongi menatapku lamat-lamat. "Aku setuju," ucapnya pelan. Seolah ia juga baru menyadari apa yang aku lihat. "Malam ini kita harus mendatangi Eun Young. Dia dokter forensik kepolisian yang menangani kasus ini."

"Lalu pencarian orang-orang yang ada di foto itu, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menyerahkannya pada bagian data penduduk. Jika mereka datang besok, kau akan ikut aku panggil ke ruang penyelidikan."

"Oke…"

-Last Object-

Sepanjang lorong menuju ruang kerja Eun Young, aku tidak henti-hentinya berpikir. _Kenapa harus aku?_ Jika benar Kim bersaudara sedang berusaha memohon bantuan lewat foto, berarti mereka mencoba untuk meminta bantuan padaku? Seseorang yang hidupnya jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Bahkan kupikir tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa aku ini ada. Tapi mereka, datang jauh-jauh dari Samsung-dong hanya untuk menemuiku? Padahal di tengah kota sana pasti masih banyak pelukis-pelukis lain. Yang lebih dekat, lebih hebat dan mungkin juga lebih dikenal. Tidak ada alasan kuat kenapa aku dipilih. Kecuali jika aku memang ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini.

Aku hanya bisa ber-jika-jika. Semua kemungkinan yang ada membuat diriku sendiri merasa terbebani. Jika benar mereka meminta bantuan dariku, apa berarti aku terlambat karena baru menyadari ini ketika mereka telah menjadi mayat?

Dimulai dari kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba. Lalu lelaki berbaju H, pose tangan Namjoon, tembok yang lembab, dan—

"Itu dia ruang kerjanya."

—sikap Yoongi yang masih jadi pertanyaan.

Aku melihat ada kaca berdebu di atas pintu berwarna putih. Tampak lampu dari dalam yang menyala. Menjadi satu-satunya ruang yang masih hidup di antara pintu lain lorong ini.

Di dalam, setelah saling membungkuk, Yoongi memaparkan alasannya kemari.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanmu?"

Eun Young menyandarkan badannya pada tembok wastafel. "Aku menemukan banyak luka memar di tubuh Namjoon. Terutama bagian tubuh yang tertutup baju, seperti perut, bahu, paha, dan semacamnya."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Itulah sebabnya ia memakai baju berlengan pendek. Sebagian besar lukanya memang ada pada bagian di balik baju.

"Tapi mayat Kim Namhyeong bersih dari luka memar. Hanya luka tusuk di punggungnya saja." Eun Young tersenyum sebentar. "Dan yang membuat ini semakin saru, hasil uji tesku menemukan bahwa darah di tangan Namjoon adalah darah Namhyeong."

"Kesimpulanmu?"

Eun Young memutar bola matanya. "Aku belum bisa memberikan kesimpulan resmi. Tapi dari hasil pemeriksaan, Namjoon mengalami penganiayaan jauh sebelum ia tewas. Memarnya disebabkan oleh pukulan tangan. Bukan benda. Kecuali satu luka di punggung. Apa aku sudah memberi tahu kalian bahwa Namjoon tidak berdarah sama sekali ketika ditemukan?"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya karena aku datang ke TKP bersama anggota yang lain. Tapi, Jungkook mungkin belum tahu."

"Aku membacanya di koran," sahutku buru-buru.

Eun Young melirik sekilas dan melanjutkan ucapannya, "jadi kematian Namjoon disebabkan oleh tulang rusuknya yang patah dan menghimpit jantung serta paru-paru. Bisa kupastikan itu disebabkan pukulan benda keras."

Lenguhan tidak percaya keluar deras dari bibir kami berdua. Yoongi memandangku miris. Menanggap aku mengerti dengan semua yang ia pikirkan. Lalu kami bagai berkomunikasi lewat saling melirik.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga mereka yang sesungguhnya. Jadi, kurasa kalian juga jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan."

Dan sepertinya Eun Young juga cukup jeli terhadap apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Ahh, kalau begitu terima kasih, Eun Young. Kami pamit dulu. Selamat malam."

-Last Object-

Deru rendah mesin pencukur adalah suara lain di samping sayup-sayup keramaian kota yang terdengar pagi-pagi. Aku melihat diriku di muka cermin. Ada sedikit kantung mata berwarna kelabu. Terbesit pikiran bahwa turun gunung adalah pilihan salah. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku pernah mendengar seorang penulis yang kemudian jalan ceritanya jadi kenyataan. Sekarang aku mengerti bahwa itu semua tidaklah menyenangkan. Tak pernah terlintas di benakku bahwa apa yang aku gambar akan menjadi tempat kejadian perkara. Bahkan jadi objek terakhir petunjuk kasus pembunuhan.

Hari-hari di dalam rumah selalu jadi hari yang berlangsung lambat. Namun hidup di kota membuatku mengerti, keadaan seperti itu tidak berlaku di sini. Mereka bergerak cepat, penuh kegelisahan seolah waktu dua puluh empat jam tidak akan cukup untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka yang banyak. Aku sering melihat kedai kopi yang penuh. Candu kafein mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa mereka ada di situ, termasuk alasan untuk gerak-gerik mereka yang gelisah.

Kuletakkan alat pencukur kumis di depan cermin. Sempat melihat wajahku sekilas sebelum menunduk, membasuhnya dengan air. Yoongi memintaku kembali datang ke kantor polisi, sesuai yang ia katakan kemarin. Setelah bersiap dan mengunyah beberapa keping biskuit gandum, aku pun pergi.

Sepanjang jalan, yang aku bayangkan adalah rumah. Termasuk ruangan yang selama ini orang-orang bilang kandang babi, dan aku menyetujuinya. Keputusanku menitipkan Teokkie pada Bibi Hwang mulai terasa benarnya. Kura-kura itu perlu diberi makan. Meski kadang ia tidak bergerak, dan aku tidak bisa memastikan apa ia hidup atau mati. Tapi, ia satu-satunya peliharaan yang aku punya.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Terima kasih."

Dari luar ruangan, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Bilah-bilah _window blinds_ tertutup rapat. Mungkin orang-orang di dalam foto tersebut sudah datang.

Kubuka pintu. Yoongi mengangkat tangannya menyuruhku segera merapat. Ada badan tiga orang yang sedang duduk di hadapan Yoongi. Punggung lelaki bugar tampak jelas. Ada satu yang lebih pendek, ia memakai topi terbalik.

Saat aku duduk, tersebutlah itu semua jadi lebih jelas. Lelaki bernama Seungjo yang dulu datang ke rumahku ada di paling ujung, lalu di tengahnya adalah lelaki di dalam foto (yang namanya tidak aku tahu), lalu yang duduk paling dekat denganku adalah si pemakai topi terbalik.

"Namamu?"

"Park Jimin," jawab lelaki itu, pelan.

"Kau boleh duduk di sofa itu dulu, Jimin." Yoongi melirik ke pojok ruangan. "Jungkook kau bisa temani dia."

Aku memandangi Yoongi tidak paham.

"Eh, kau di sini saja Jungkook. Tapi Jimin tetap ke sana."

Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan takut-takut ke arah pojok.

"Oke. Seungjo, kau silahkan keluar ruangan dulu. Akan ada petugas yang mengantarmu menemui Junhyung."

Kelopak mata lelaki itu membeliak. Tapi ia tidak bicara banyak. Hanya berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Kelihatannya menemui Junhyung adalah suatu hal yang buruk.

Ketika pintu ruangan kembali tertutup, kudengar Yoongi menghela napas. Dihentak-hentakkan berkas-berkasnya di atas meja, lalu meningintip wajah lelaki yang tersisa di depannya.

"Namamu?" Ia menurunkan lembaran kertasnya dan bersiap dengan pulpen.

"Park Kikwang."

"Hubunganmu dengan Namjoon dan Namhyeong?"

"Aku berteman dengan Namjoon. Kami sama-sama musisi _underground_."

"Ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan di rumahnya."

Kulihat jakun orang itu bergerak naik turun, menelan air liur. "Aku dan Seungjo sering menginap di rumahnya. Berhubung dia hanya tinggal dengan adiknya saja, jadi kami merasa lebih leluasa. _Hmm_, orangtua mereka tinggal di Amerika, urusan bisnis."

"Jadi kau anggap rumah itu seperti rumahmu sendiri?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Yoongi mengangguk. Menyimpan pulpen berwarna emas di samping kertas-kertasnya, lalu memajukan wajah. "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Kami makan, tidur, terkadang bermain video ga—"

"Selain itu." Yoongi mengibaskan tangan. "Tepatnya pada tanggal Lima April 2014, hari sabtu. Tiga minggu yang lalu."

Lelaki bernama Park Kikwang itu merenung. Pandangannya melesat, tapi bukan menatap Yoongi. Sepertinya tembok di belakang Yoongi.

"Aku…"

"Iya?"

"Aku… melihat Seungjo… memukul Namjoon di ruang tamu."

Yoongi mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya ke meja dengan cepat. "Di lengan atasnya kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Yoongi menjentikkan jari. "Hasil tes forensik. Setelah itu semua diumumkan, alibi kalian tidak akan berguna. Jadi, lebih baik sekarang kau berkata jujur saja."

"Se-Seungjo!" suara teriakan tiba-tiba terdengar gagu dari sudut ruangan. Membuatku menoleh.

"Seungjo pelakunya! Dia pembunuh!"

Keadaan di ruangan itu berubah jadi kacau. Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya terburu-buru, hingga suara decitan empat kaki kursi terdengar menggores lantai. Kami menghampiri Jimin yang tergugu di atas sofa. Wajahnya ketakutan. Ia menggigil.

"Kak! Katakan semuanya pada mereka! Katakan bahwa Seungjo itu pembunuh!" jeritnya lagi ketika kami mendekat.

"Tenang, Jimin. Tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Yoongi duduk di sampingnya, berkata dengan hati-hati. "Kami tahu kau ada di pihak yang benar."

Jimin memeluk lututnya erat. Pandangannya meliar, pelan-pelan ia mundur, merapatkan diri pada sudut siku-siku antara sandaran sofa dan dinding.

"Kami membaca pesanmu. Tuan H."

Seluruh gerakannya terhenti. Ia memandang Yoongi takut.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" ucap Yoongi pelan. "Dan apa yang Namjoon diskusikan denganmu?"

Lalu aku melihat pandangan Jimin seakan terbang, melanglangbuana. Meninggalkan kesadarannya yang tersisa di sini. Di kepalanya mungkin sekarang sebuah film sedang diputar. Kami hanya bisa mengetahui yang terjadi di sana lewat pendengaran. Jimin bercerita dengan mata yang kosong, kembali ke masa itu, memungut jiwanya yang tertinggal.

-Last Object-

Aku Park Jimin. Dan yang memakai baju bisbol itu namanya Park Kikwang, kakakku. Kami lahir dari keluarga seniman. Aku bisa melukis, membuat tembikar, dan bermain musik. Tapi ayah bilang aku harus memilih salah satu untuk bisa fokus. Jadi aku memilih musik. Bersama Park Kikwang, aku dikenalkan oleh musik _underground,_ kerennya hiphop dan orang-orang yang pemikirannya tertuang di lirik lagu. Kurasa itu semua luar biasa. Membuat aku ingin jadi bagian dari mereka.

Dari orang-orang yang kukagumi, Namjoon termasuk ke dalamnya. Ia ternyata teman kakakku. Entah bagaimana awalnya, aku, Seungjo dan kakak jadi sering menginap di rumah Namjoon. Kami banyak berdiskusi tentang hiphop. Rasanya rumah Namjoon sudah seperti _basecamp. Basecamp_ yang mewah dan masuk akal.

Semuanya berlangsung baik-baik saja. Hingga tiga bulan yang lalu, ketika itu kami sedang menyaksikan film luar yang diputar di _tv._ Pada jeda iklan, sambil meremas bantal sofa, Namjoon mulai berbicara.

"Aku akan ikut audisi."

Semua orang menengok ke arahnya.

"Aku mau jadi idol," ucapnya lagi.

Suara film sudah kembali dimulai, tapi tak ada satu pun yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Namjoon.

"Kau serius?" itu suara berat dari Seungjo. "Lalu kau akan meninggalkan semua kebebasan ini?"

"Aku tidak meninggalkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin musikku didengar oleh dunia. Dan jika menjadi idol adalah jalannya, maka aku akan melakukan itu." Ia menghela napas panjang, menatap langit-langit. "Aku sudah memutuskan pilihan."

"Namjoon! Kau tidak bisa seperti itu!"

"Hey, Seungjo … itu kan kemauannya. _Toh_ dia sendiri yang menjalani. Bukan kamu."

"PARK KIKWANG!" Tiba-tiba Seungjo berbalik dan merampas kerah baju kakakku. "KIM NAMJOON AKAN TETAP BERSAMA KITA! KAU PAHAM? HAH?"

Kakakku beringsut. Dari wajahnya aku yakin ia tidak akan melawan. Melihat Seungjo marah sama bahayanya seperti mangadu diri dengan lahar gunung berapi.

"Kau ingin musik kita didengar dunia? Kita bisa! Itu bukan alasan!" Sekarang Seungjo kembali berbalik, menatap Namjoon sengit. "Kau melakukan ini untuk apa? Uang?"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya tenang. "Jangan munafik, Seungjo. Semua orang butuh uang. Tapi kau harus tahu, ada yang lebih dari sekedar uang." Ia menunjuk dadanya. "Di sini. Musik membuatku senang. Aku hanya mencoba realistis. Apa jadi terkenal itu salah?"

"Argh!" Seungjo bangkit dan menendang sofa. "Kau tidak mengerti, Namjoon!" Ia lalu berlalu meninggalkan kami yang hanya bisa tercenung. Suara pintu dibanting membuat kami sempat berjengit.

Dari situ aku tahu, Seungjo adalah orang yang kasar.

Hari berganti hari. Seungjo tidak berubah, begitu pula Namjoon. Mereka sama-sama berkeinginan keras. Sore itu Namjoon pulang dengan wajah sumringah. Ia membawakan kami dua kotak donat. Kami memburu bingkisan itu sejak di depan pintu dan menjadi seperti serigala kelaparan ketika kardusnya dibuka di ruang tengah. Kami sibuk mengunyah, sementara Namjoon berbaring di atas sofa melepas lelah.

"Aku diterima pada audisi pertama…" gumamnya, pelan.

Aku mendengar itu dan kembali mengunyah lebih lambat. Terbesit anggapan bahwa donat-donat ini merupakan wujud pestanya terhadap diri sendiri. Pemuda itu orang yang baik. Pernah sekali ia bercerita padaku bahwa ayahnya butuh kemampuan Namjoon di perusahaan. Dengan otaknya yang luar biasa pintar, tentu saja itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi kami tumbuh, menjadi dewasa dan memilih apa yang kami inginkan dalam hidup. Musik memilihnya. Mereka saling memilih. Sejak Namjoon memutuskan untuk jadi idola, aku tahu Rap Monster adalah nama lainnya. Bukan kepribadian lain atau apa. Karena dia—bagiku—tetap dan akan selalu menjadi Namjoon yang idealis. Dan tentunya aku kagumi.

Aku akan selalu ingat ketika ia berkata, bahwa musik adalah caranya berbicara pada dunia. Melakukan dialog dengan semesta, manusia dan Tuhan. Keputusannya bergabung dengan industri hiburan sama sekali tidak mengurangi rasa kagumku. Karena aku percaya, dia bukan sekadar pekerja seni. Tapi dia luruh, manjadi satu adonan biang yang terus hidup bersama seni itu sendiri.

Setiap hari aku melihatnya dipukuli Seungjo. Aku dan kakak mencoba membantu. Kami berempat jadi berkelahi. Tiga lawan satu. Tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa Seungjo membawa pistol di balik punggungnya.

"Kalian akan tetap tinggal di sini! Tak akan ada yang bisa keluar!"

Kami menurut. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Namhyeong memasak, dan yang lain melakukan aktivitas di dalam rumah dengan damai. Tapi lama kelamaan aku tahu ini semua akan mencapai titik jenuh. Ledakan akan terjadi dan itu pasti lebih dahsyat. Kurasa Namjoon juga paham.

"Aku terkurung dalam rumahku sendiri. Kalau kiranya aku mati dengan cara seperti ini, tentu aku tidak akan rela," Namjoon berbicara pelan ketika kami sedang menjemur pakaian. "Kau mau membantuku, Jimin?"

"Membantu apa?"

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain."

Aku melihat ke sekitar dengan was-was. "Kita bisa kabur dengan melompat dari balkon. Kita bisa melakukannya bersama. Dan kau tidak akan mati karena Seungjo ."

Namjoon menggeleng. "Tapi mungkin Namhyeong iya."

Aku mengembuskan napas keras dan menggelengkan kepala dengan frustasi. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin kau membantuku. Kita akan membuat sebuah petunjuk. Jika waktunya tiba, mereka akan mendatangimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jimin. Kau benar, kau orang baik. Cukup katakan pada mereka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau akan selamat. Aku berdoa untuk keselamatanmu. Semoga hidupmu diberkahi."

Namjoon menyampirkan baju berwarna putih berhuruf H pada besi jemuran. Ia kemudian kembali berbisik. "Besok kita akan makan-makan. Kuminta kau untuk memakai bajuku ini dan jangan pernah menutup huruf H-nya. Siapkan mangkuk aluminum untuk nasi. Dan ingat… jangan berdiri terlalu jauh kalau nanti aku meminta Seungjo memotretku." Ia tersenyum. "Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk. Memandanginya tidak tega. Badannya penuh bilur. Meski itu tertutup baju, tapi aku tahu. Karena aku menyaksikan bagaimana tanda itu dibuat. Badanku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak bersih. Kami sama-sama sakit.

Aku pernah mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan nomor kantor polisi.

"_Yeoboseyo_, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Suara _ceklek_ tombol penyangga gagang kemudian terdengar. Aku mencoba berbalik. Tapi Seungjo sudah ada di depanku. Menodongkan pistolnya di leher. "Kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana, Anak kecil." Dan di depan mataku sendiri, ia menggunting kabel teleponnya. Sambil menyeringai puas.

Esok harinya sesuai perintah Namjoon, aku memakai baju huruf H. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti maksud semua ini. Aku hanya bisa menurut. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Seungjo tidak curiga. Acara makan-makan pun berlangsung meriah. Padahal semua dari kami tidak ada yang mengerti ini merayakan apa.

"Aku akan mencetak fotonya dari komputer," ujar Namjoon, seraya melihat-lihat hasil foto di dalam kamera. "Besok aku akan meminta seseorang untuk menggambarnya."

Aku hendak mengacungkan tangan dan berkata bahwa aku bisa. Tapi Namjoon tiba-tiba membesarkan suaranya seolah mengalihkan perhatian. "Seungjo! Kau tahu di mana pelukis yang keren? Kudengar ada satu orang di sekitar kaki gunung."

Seungjo menoleh seraya menusuk giginya dengan kayu kecil. "Maksudmu Jeon Jungkook?"

"Iya. Aku ingin dia menggambar foto ini."

Lelaki itu tampak acuh tak acuh menyahut. "Besok aku antar ke rumahnya."

Kulihat Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Ada semburat harapan terpancar dari matanya.

"Tapi kenapa harus Jungkook?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin dia yang menggambarnya."

Seungjo mengangguk-angguk. "Karya-karya dia memang keren _sih_."

Pagi hari sebelum pergi, Seungjo menyempatkan diri untuk menelaah foto yang akan digambar. Dan dia mengembalikannya tanpa rasa curiga. Tentu, aku juga melihat foto itu dan berkata pada Namjoon apa maksudnya?

"Kau tidak akan mengerti kecuali kau menggambarnya lebih dulu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena ini semua hanya akan terlihat ganjil jika kau melihatnya dengan detail. Salah satunya dengan cara menggambar."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

"_Help." _Namjoon tersenyum.

"_Help?"_

Hari-hari terasa seperti bom waktu. Semua orang di rumah ini tidak ada yang tahu sudah sampai angka berapa bom waktu itu menghitung mundur. Tapi sepertinya angka nol, karena malam itu aku melihat Seungjo berteriak-teriak mencari pistolnya.

"Di mana kalian menyembunyikan benda itu?!" Dia menatap wajah kami satu-satu seperti serigala yang siap menerkam. "KATAKAN DI MANA BENDA ITU, KEPARAT!"

Ia berlari ke arah dapur. Suara ribut benda-benda yang berjatuhan terdengar. Sepertinya ia menyapu habis seluruh perkakas dapur ke lantai, mengempaskan apa yang ada di atas meja makan.

"SEUNGJO!" suara nyaring Namhyeong terdengar. Urat-urat lehernya tegang. "AKU YANG MENYEMBUNYIKAN PISTOLMU! CEPAT KEMARI, PECUNDANG SIALAN!"

Langkah Seungjo yang besar membuat pria itu datang dengan cepat. Dengan dada terbusung ia melihat ke arah kami.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengacaukan alat masak ibu! Aku tidak mempermasalahkan sikapmu yang seperti benalu. Kau menumpang hidup, bertingkah seolah-olah tiap inchi rumah ini dibangun atas keringatmu. Aku tidak apa-apa, itu bukan masalah. Aku diajarkan untuk berbagi. Tapi soal merusak benda kesayangan ibu… maaf! Aku tidak bisa menolerirnya lagi!"

"PERSETAN DENGAN ALAT MASAK KESAYANGAN IBU! TAIK KUCING DENGAN IBU!" Dia tertawa seram. "SEKARANG KAU BAJINGAN KECIL, CEPAT KEMBALIKAN PISTOL ITU!" Ia berhenti sejenak, menampilkan pisau dari balik punggungnya. "ATAU PISAU INI AKAN MELAYANG PADA KAKAKMU TERCINTA. KAKAKMU YANG BERBAKAT!"

Seungjo sudah mengambil ancang-ancang. Tangannya berayun ke belakang. Sedetik kemudian pisau itu melayang. Mengkilat-kilat di udara dan…

_JLEEB!_

Menusuk punggung Namhyeong telak.

"NAMHYEOOONG!" Namjoon bersimpuh di samping tubuh adiknya yang terkapar di lantai. Aku hendak menghampiri dan melihat keadaan Namhyeong. Tapi kakak menahan tanganku keras.

"NAMJOON! AWAS!"

_BRUKKKK!_

Sebuah kursi kayu hancur berkeping-keping setelah membentur punggung Namjoon. Aku melihat itu benar-benar terjadi di depanku. Namjoon roboh seketika. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tak mengeluarkan darah. Aku dan kakak masih berdiri mematung dekat tembok. Seungjo datang menghampiri Namhyeong dan Namjoon. Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Ia rupanya sedang membaluri tangan Namjoon dengan darah Namhyeong. Seungjo menoleh perlahan, menatapku sambil tersenyum, "mau ikutan?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau gila! Seungjo!"

"Sssst! Jangan berisik. Aku tahu itu."

Aku hanya bisa beringsut mundur, sekeras mungkin mengatur napasku yang terlalu cepat.

Padahal kalau aku runutkan, ini semua hanya masalah sepele. Namjoon ingin musiknya didengar oleh dunia dan menjadi _idol_ adalah jalan yang ia pilih untuk merealisasikan mimpinya. Tapi Seungjo tidak bisa menerima itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti alasannya. Tapi kuanggap dia tidak lebih dari sekedar merendahkan mimpi orang lain. Seolah _idol_ adalah jalan terlarang, sementara membunuh bukan.

"Jangan pernah membunuh mimpi orang lain, ya, Jimin? Apapun mimpi orang lain, kau harus menghargainya. Meskipun bagimu itu mimpi sepele, rendahan, tapi kau tidak pernah tahu batapa berharganya itu semua bagi mereka." Dan itu adalah perkataan Namjoon yang akan aku ingat. Ia memang sudah tidak ada. Seungjo membunuhnya jauh sebelum ia melempar kursi kayu itu. Karena saat Seungjo melarangnya menjadi _idol_, aku tahu ada sesuatu di dalam diri Namjoon yang meredup. Sinar matanya melindap. Tapi meski begitu, dia akan selalu hidup, di pikiranku, juga di setiap huruf dalam lirik yang ia buat. Namjoon hidup di sana.

Selama ini aku hidup dihantui rasa bersalah. Aku takut… seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan itu semua terjadi… aku ingin… mati….

-Last Object-

"Aku ada di sana dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" Jimin kembali berteriak kacau. Ia melihat ke segala arah ketakutan.

"Tenang Jimin, Tenang. Kau aman di sini. Aku yakin Namjoon pun ingin kau baik-baik saja," bisik Yoongi.

"A-apa aku akan dipenjara?" Jimin manatap mata Yoongi lekat-lekat.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada orang yang disalahkan karena ketidakmampuannya." Ditepuknya pundak Jimin beberapa kali. "Tenangkan dulu dirimu, ya."

Bibir Jimin bergetar, kelihatan susah payah meraih kalimat. "Ja-jangan lupakan temboknya." Ia berhenti sejenak, mengatur napasnya sambil melihat sekeliling dengan was-was. "Na-Namjoon mengatakan itu padaku berulang-ulang."

_Jangan lupakan temboknya?_

Hari itu juga setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan Jimin dan Kikwang. Aku ikut Yoongi dan anggota kepolisian untuk datang ke kediaman Kim bersaudara. Kulihat mereka sedang memindahkan ranjang ke sisi lain kamar ini. Beberapa pekerja bersiap dengan kampaknya. Seseorang meraba tembok dengan hati-hati.

"Jangan membenturnya terlalu kasar! Mengerti?" ucapnya kemudian.

Aku mengembuskan napas. Ini sepertinya jadi hari terakhir aku diam di kota. Yoongi sudah berkata bahwa aku hanya tinggal berkemas saja setibanya di _flat_. Semua biaya sudah ditanggung pihak kepolisian. Sedikit lega juga. Tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali ke habitat asalku. Melukis, memberi makan Teokkie dan hal-hal wajar lainnya.

"Bentur! 123, bentur! 123, bentur!"

"Berhenti! Lebih pelan-pelan lagi! Ada sesuatu."

Aku mencoba mengintip di antara badan tinggi mereka. Sekilas kulihat ada sesuatu jatuh dari dalam tembok.

Itu… potongan tangan manusia.

Mereka dengan sigap memeriksanya. Ada sepasang tangan yang sedang saling menggenggam. Seorang dengan sarung karet kelihatan menarik sesuatu dari jari tangan itu. Ia mengangkatnya dan berkata, "cincin!"

Kulihat ia mendekatkan benda berwarna perak itu ke matanya dan mulai mengeja, "Je-Jeon Jung So."

_Je-Jeon Jung So?_

_A-ayah?_

-Last Object-

Selama ini aku mengira sedang membantu Namjoon. Padahal kenyataannya dialah yang sedang membantuku. Aku ingin berterima kasih… karena pada kondisi paling sulit ia masih bisa berusaha memberitahuku.

Pada akhirnya aku melihat Seungjo berdiri di balik sel. Sidang menyatakannya bersalah atas tuduhan pembunuhan orangtuaku dan Kim bersaudara. Di situ aku melihat wajahnya. Dia berdiri kaku sambil mengguncang jeruji besi. Seseorang di belakang Seungjo tampak bergidik ngeri, lalu kembali berpaling dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Yoongi bilang teman satu sel Seungjo adalah Kim Taehyung. Seorang penderita _bipolar disorder_ yang bertanggung jawab atas pembunuhan ayahnya sendiri—Byun Baekhyun.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kelak. Aku hanya berlalu… melangkah di tengah jeruji besi dan raungan gila dari kiri dan kanan. Setidaknya aku mengerti… orangtuaku tak pernah pergi ataupun sengaja menelantarkanku. Seungjo yang merenggutnya.

-Last Object-

_Terkadang kita merasa sedang menolong orang lain… tanpa sadar kondisi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…._

-Last Object-

a/n: hai haii. Sebenernya ini ff thn 2014. Tapi iseng aja posting di sini. Abis belum bisa nerusin yg three grey pages, aku lagi uas :-D belum bisa juga main ke lapak lain. oke oke terimakasihh.


End file.
